


Sit Down and Eat Your Goddamned Beans

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Eren's a picky eater, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid thing I wrote about Eren being a picky eater. Idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down and Eat Your Goddamned Beans

“What’s this?” I asked, eyeing Eren’s plate with disdain.

“Um… snap beans, sir.” He replies, nervously. He fidgets.

“Correct.” I glance up at his face, my expression cold as usual. “And why have you not touched them?”

“Because they’re… gross.” Eren’s face flushes and he looks away.

“Eren, you fucking brat… are you being serious right now?” My voice takes on an exasperated edge. “Working in the landfills after the titans destroyed your life and you still manage to be a shitheaded pantywaist about something like _vegetables_?”

“W-well it’s not like they’re the only thing to eat…”

“Listen here, idiot. You have to eat everything we get for you and not waste a single bite, understand?” I stand abruptly, pushing myself up with my hands on the table’s edge. “Don’t you fucking waste food.”

“I d-don’t waste it… Sasha—”

“Letting someone else eat it isn’t the answer. You need to grow the fuck up and eat everything we give you. I mean, for fuck’s sake—we’re feeding you these things for a reason! You need the goddamn nutrients!” I couldn’t understand how he had the mind to think in terms like these, that if he didn’t like something, to pass it off to someone else. Hadn’t he experienced hunger? I mean, _real_ hunger… the kind of hunger I’d felt growing up on the streets, not knowing where my next meal would come from. Going days on end without food… being happy with whatever I could steal from street vendors, even if _was_ something I wasn’t fond of. The way I grew up, you took what you could get and I couldn’t fathom how— _how_ —Eren was able to justify not eating some stupid beans because he didn’t like the taste.

“Sir…?”

“Eat them.” I glared at him. “Eat them right now.”

“B-but I’m not hun—”

“Don’t fucking question your superior.” Maybe he’d never understand why it was making me so angry. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing… but I couldn’t deal with the idea of wasting Survey Corps funds. He was Humanity’s Hope, after all. “Eat them. It’s your duty to keep your body in top shape. Pinch your nose if you have to, you damn child. Just eat them.” I watched him, my lips twisted into a scowl, as he quietly picked up his fork and stabbed at the apparently offensive beans lazily.

“Yessir.” He mumbled, crestfallen.

“And don’t take all fucking day, you drama queen.” I snarled when he continued to play with his food. At that, he picked up the pace and shoved a few beans into his mouth, making a disgusted face the whole time. Such a brat.


End file.
